Rising Sun- Chapter 1
by georgia18
Summary: Hey there! So basically, this series is going to be set AFTER the events of Monsters' of Men. If you have not read that I strongly recommend doing so as this will contain spoilers! Major spoilers.


p class="MsoNormal"strongAuthor's Note-/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hey there! So basically, this series is going to be set AFTER the events of Monsters' of Men. If you have not read that I strongly recommend doing so as this will contain spoilers! Major spoilers. Anyway, I must admit that I was seriously annoyed when the series finished on a cliff hanger. I know that another eBook was released after the book (Snowscape, I completely recommend you check it out), but I really wanted to see Viola's POV. Enough talking, I give you Chapter 1 of Rising Sun/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"CHAPTER ONE/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Viola/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I turn back the page. I've read through this journal so many times its almost become a second language. And still, my Todd hasn't woken. "And there's a chill in the air son," I read, and Ben enters the room, a steaming broth in his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"It's the 34supth/sup day/em", Ben's Noise tells me as he hands me the soup. I nod and fear a tear roll down my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Spackle have been looking after us for the past month, yet I haven't seen 1017. He seems to be minding his business, and I must admit, I'm thankful for it. I don't know whether I could see him again without becoming enraged, not after he stole Todd out of my hands. Its his fault that we're here. His fault my Todd died./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ben comes behind me and puts an arm around my shoulders. He's missed Todd as much as I have, and has kept me company over these long days. Lee and Wilf left a few weeks ago along with a few of the new settlers. Leaving me alone with Ben, and my false hope that Todd might wake up. Every so often there's a soft stirring of his Noise. But he still hasn't woken up./p  
p class="MsoNormal""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Why don't I take over for a while?,/em "Ben asks and I silently nod. I rub Todd's hand and recline further into my chair. Ben starts to read and I drift softly to sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I wake up to the sound of a crackling fire. Ben's asleep on the dirt floor and Todd remains unconscious. Except for one thing. There's a constant "Viola" in his noise. I jump out of my seat and wake Ben. His eyes flutter open and he immediately looks over at Todd. "Viola" again and Ben's Noise suddenly becomes yellow of happiness. He runs to grab the journal and I begin reading praying, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"praying/em, that he'll wake up. Ben's shaking with excitement and Todd's "Viola" is getting louder. I continue reading and reading until suddenly the "Viola"s stop. And Todd's eyes open./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I leap out of my chair and run towards him, holding him in an embrace that seems to last forever. I hear Ben sobbing as he holds his son, and notice my own tears falling down my cheeks. Todd's Noise becomes a warm yellow as he recounts the memories of our journey. Pictures of Aaron and Davy Prentiss Jr., his bloody brilliant dog Manchee, Ben and Cillian on the farm, and then me. And our secret kiss in the tent. The feeling of his hand in mine. The knowledge that we would always be there for each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I never gave up on you," I say between sobs and Todd nods./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I heard," he says with that mischievous grin on his face and that's when I realise that my Todd is back. And he's awake./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Todd/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"For the past few days, my memories were getting clearer. Viola's voice was louder, and Ben's Noise became more noticeable. Its hard to explain. Just imagine it, one minute you feel a burning sensation in yer chest and the next you hear the voice of the girl you love. That's what it was like. Being dead, I mean./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Moment I woke up I felt Viola's tears against my neck, and Ben's weaker grasp around my body. I'm in some weird Spack camp, and there's a burning fire beside me. Ben runs off to fetch the Spackle doctors and I look over at Viola. She seems tired, and thin, and weak, but she's mine. She kisses my lips, and I feel my Noise becoming louder. The girl I love. The girl who went through hell and back with me. Never gave up. My Viola./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The spackle doctors run in to me and rub an ointment on my chest. On the scar where 1017 shot me. That stupid worthless spackle who did nothing but hurt me. Viola winces at the sight of it and looks away. Ben's holding my hand beside me and a cool feeling hits my chest. I immediately pass out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Ben/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I leave Todd with Viola and immediately set out to find the Sky. Whilst I won't ever forgive him for harming Todd, I've gotten to know him over the past few weeks. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't know whether he did it on purpose, or whether he assumed it was the Mayor, but there was no hesitation, and that's what concerns me. I enter his hut, and find him next to the fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Todd's awake/em", I say, my noise beaming with happiness./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I know,"/em he says "emI heard."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Are you not going to show any emotion?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Not planning on it…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Are you not going to see him?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"No."br /"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO APPOLOGISE FOR MURDERING MY SON!?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looks me in the eye and simply says, "emWell he's not dead, is he."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I feel the rage boiling inside of me. My Noise becomes a violent red, full of my hatred for the Sky./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"The old Sky would be disappointed"./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"The old Sky chose me, so I will do as I want"./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"The Land is relying upon you, and you're not doing as you should."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"No, but I am doing what I want."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Your people are depending on you, are you not showing any regret?'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"Don't tell me what to do as the Sky, Source," /emHe says with disgust, "emYou know not of the ways of the Land and never will."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"You don't know how I felt when I watched my son die."/em I say, my voice breaking./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em"I never want to see that boy again…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongAuthor's Note-/strong Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of Rising Sun. The name isn't confirmed yet, but will be soon. We also have an Instagram where we post this story chaoswalkingsequel so feel free to follow us! We hope to have a new instalment each week, although we make no promises due to school and other commitments. Anyway, feel free to send your opinions and suggestions!/p 


End file.
